


1,000 Miles Away

by Writergirl2007



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writergirl2007/pseuds/Writergirl2007
Summary: Ian meets Mickey in an online chat room and they develope a unique relationship.





	1. Rednsexy22

**Author's Note:**

> There will be alot of smut at first with very explicit language. If you're not a fan of that sorta thing this might not be for you. There will be angst, but there will be a happy ending!

After a twenty-four hour long work day Ian was impatient to return home. He unbuttons his work shirt and hangs it neatly inside his locker.

“Nice work out there today.” Sue says, patting him on the back. She smiles wide, placing her hands on her hips, “Got any big plans for the next two days?”

Ian pulls a tee shirt over his head, shaking his head at Sue’s question.

“You're gonna be stuck in the computer? Again, Gallagher? The guy lives in Texas.”

“Doesn't matter where he lives,” Ian explains, straightening out the fabric against his jeans.

“He's probably not even real. I saw it on TV once. This woman was chatting with this guy online for years, only to find out it was another woman.”

Ian sighs, “He's real! I told you, it's different with him. I feel like I've known him for years and we use webcam so I know for sure okay. Mickey’s real, he's sexy, and lives a thousand miles away.”

“Oh yes, you've told me all about him,” Sue gestures her hands wildly and flutters her eyelashes, “Mickey Milkovich: tattooed knuckles, perfect ass, oh be still my heart.”

“Okay, okay, enough,” He smiles, rolling his eyes while she laughs. “A lot of people meet online now. It's not that weird.”

“Okay so when these people meet online does it always involve jacking off in front of one another?”

“Shit, I fucking told you that didn't I?” Ian questions, narrowing his eyes.

“You were pretty wasted when you told me so no worries. I like hearing your shit Gallagher, makes me feel old and wise.” She jokes, still amused at the blushed and embarrassed redhead. "Take care of yourself. See ya in a few days, I'm off to the liquor store.” She grabs her jacket and flutters her eyelashes at him once more, “Have fun with MickDo420.”

Ian gives her the finger and turns to close his locker. The work day has been long and exhausting and he was ready to relax.

His one bedroom apartment is cold and empty as he enters, placing his keys on the kitchen counter.  The last flickers of sun peak through the slants in his blinds as he begins undressing. The orange streams of light fall across his unmade bed, onto his blue laptop. Once he is down to his briefs he plops down onto the queen sized bed and despite his friends warnings, reaches for his computer.

It was true. He was in a strictly sexual online relationship with a guy named Mickey, who lived in Texas and was ironically everything he looked for in a man. Short but not too short, with pretty blue eyes that hid behind dark eyelashes and perfect bow shaped pink lips. He had this bad boy persona that Ian couldn't get enough of. The Texan had a filthy mouth and tattooed knuckles that spelled ‘Fuck-u-up’. Ian would be lying if he said he had never got off on the thought of Mickey’s inked fuck hand wrapped around his length. He's gotten off on that a lot actually.

It all started one night out of boredom, at 2am when Ian couldn't sleep. He had typed ‘chat rooms’ in the google search engine and within seconds made a username and password. As soon as he logged on there was ten notifications and he filtered through the salacious and naughty messages till one finally caught his eye.

Mickdo420: You a ginger?

Rednsexy22: Sure am

Mickdo420: Does the carpet match the drapes?

Rednsexy22: Last time I checked. Yes

Mickdo420: A real firecrotch! Bet your ass burns like a motherfucker!

After some snarky banter the chat turned dirty and before he knew it, Ian sent Mickdo420 an invitation to meet on webcam, to which the cocky man readily accepted. That night was the first time Ian ever jacked off on camera, in front of a complete stranger. Even now, though it's been months, he still didn't know much about the sexy Texan in the chatroom. When they talked it was always dirty and never personal. Either way, it excited Ian and now he couldn't get the man out of his head.

His fingers work the keys on the computer quickly, logging in and checking to see if Mickey is online. He is already palming at his dick when the man's message pops up on screen.

Mickdo420: Hey sexy

Rednsexy22: Hey yourself

Mickdo420: You wanna play tonight? I'm horny.

Rednsexy22: Yes.

Ian takes in a deep breath and adjusts the waistband of his briefs so they're lower against his hips. He wants to look perfect for his Texan. He's been thinking about this moment all fucking day.

Mickdo420: Cam? Or here?

Rednsexy22: Need to see you

Ian was already panting, the anticipation bubbling inside his stomach. He couldn't help but pull at his dick desperately while waiting for the camera to load.

Mickdo420: Can't wait to see you

The camera loads and Ian gasps at the sight of Mickey laying naked in bed with his hand wrapped around his thick cock.

“You started without me?” Ian questions, sliding his hands inside his briefs to catch up with the other man.

“Thought you'd be home. You haven't been online for two days man.” Mickey laughs, his deep voice rumbling through the speakers on Ian's laptop.

“I'm here now.” Ian tilts the camera, giving Mickey a view of the hard cock inside his briefs.

“C’mon, let's get it going. I wanna cum.” Mickey tilts the view so Ian can see the head of his dick glistening with precum.

“I wish I could touch you. Would lick and suck every inch of your skin. Bet you taste so good.” Ian's breathing increases as he begins stroking his swollen member, fantasizing about the other man's pale skin.

“Show me those abs baby, your fuckin’ sexy as fuck firecrotch.” Mickey swore, closing his eyes briefly.

Ian did as he was told and Mickey let out a sexy moan into his speakers. He feels his balls tighten as his orgasm slowly approaches. There was something about this man that made Ian lose it. Literally. The sound of his moans always sent Ian over the edge embarrassingly quick. Tonight he plans to hold on longer, keep the other man on the camera and maybe get to know him for a change.

“Would suck the fuck outta that big cock Ian. Fuck, I'm so close.” Mickey whines, stroking his cock faster tipping his head back against his pillows.

“Eyes on me Mick. I wanna watch you cum thinking about this cock.” Ian orders, trying to pull the man out of his state of bliss.

“You close? You gonna wait for me Ian?”

“C’mon Mick, show me.” Ian begins stroking his dick harder, watching as the man on screen lifts his head and locks his blue eyes straight on the camera, staring right at him.

Mickey’s mouth suddenly falls open and he grunts, as strings of cum paint his stomach. He pulls the camera closer and shows Ian the mess he's made.

“You needed that didn't you baby.”

“Fuck,” Mickey pants still shaking his pulsing cock in his hand, “Wish you were here. See you tomorrow night, Red. Stay sexy.”

Ian closes his eyes when the connection ends and finally shoots into his hand with a loud curse. So much for keeping the man on camera for longer than five minutes. Was he ever gonna get more than just a quick wank? Would Mickdo420 ever want more? He grabs a handful of tissues off the side of the bed and cleans himself off, completley lost in thought. He closes his laptop and settles down in bed, before pulling the covers over his legs.

_He wanted more. He fucking needed more._

Sleeping in an empty bed, in a one bedroom apartment in Chicago, Ian was lonely. So fucking lonely it almost hurt.


	2. Mickdo420

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey meets a ginger in the chat room and has a blissful experience.

After a disappointing night at the bar Mickey returns home, his cold fingers shaking as he unlocks the door. His sister Mandy and her fiancè are still sitting in front of the TV, right where they'd been when he left earlier. They were both die hard online gamers who stayed up late on the weekends cussing into their headsets at unworthy opponents.

“Headshot bitch! Bam!”

“You're a fucking beast baby. I love you.” James says, leaning over to kiss Mandy's lips.

The sight of the pair makes him sick. He shrugs off his coat and walks toward his room quietly so they don't see him.

“Hey Mick, there's Chinese in the fridge. Your sister burnt my dinner so we ordered take-out.” James says, receiving a death glare from Mandy.

“I didn't burn shit. You're the one who fuckin’ burnt the pizza dick.” Mandy smiles and places a quick peck on her boyfriends lips, “I still love you though.”

Now he really is going to puke.

“You two have fun suckin’ face, I'm beat.”

“Wait, I need your half of the rent Mickey. The landlord came by today. We got two days and the fucker is coming back.”

“Don't have it.”

“Well you better figure something out. You can't live here for free.”

“Mandy, I fuckin’ know this. Get off my ass.” Mickey shakes his head and starts down the hallway eager to get away from his bitch of a sister.

“If you didn't go to the bar every night maybe you'd have some money!” Mandy says, trying to get the last word in.

“Mind your own fuckin’ business Mandy!” He screams before slamming his bedroom door and turning the lock over.

Jesus Christ.

There was truth in her words. Mickey did spend a lot of money at the bar, but it was his only escape from the gamers and their nauseating lovefest. Mandy and James are a daily reminder of all the things he doesn't have. Love? Hell no. Friends? What is that? Privacy? Haha.

He didn't like mooching off his sister and he sure as shit didn't like living with her, but what other choice did he have?

Mickey turns his desk lamp on and grabs a beer from his mini fridge. He sits down in the black swivel chair in front of his computer and takes a swig of the bubbly drink. He shakes the mouse and computer comes to life, illuminating his face with blue light. He types in his username and password and leans back in the cushioned chair while it loads.

This is his new thing; another distraction to make him forget his whirlwind of a life, and the two love birds in the next room. As weird as it may be, chatting with complete strangers from halfway around the world made him feel better.

There are over five hundred people logged in the chatroom and he scrolls through their endless screen names.

Bignhung24. Dom4sub. Daddyshome. Kinkychat11. M4Froleplay. JerKingIT.

The names people use always make him laugh. The chatroom is an interesting place and there was always someone ready to fulfill any kind of kink or fantasy one might have.

There were sounds coming from the next room and he guesses the two gamers ditched their game and had moved on to the foreplay portion of the night. Fuck.

Mickey quickly grabs his headphones, blocking out his sister's moans traveling through the paper thin walls.

He needs to find someone to talk to fast. He bites his lip and smiles at a new screen name he's never seen before. Rednsexy22. He lites a smoke and types a quirky one liner in hopes of striking oil.

Mickdo420: You a ginger?

He hopes and prays he's hit a honey hole. A ginger? Blood rushes to his cock as he waits impatiently for a reply.

Rednsexy22: Sure am

Mickey smiles and takes a drink of beer. This shit was going to be fun. He has been searching for a ginger to quench his thirst. His cock is already hard and the guy's only typed two words.

Mickdo420: Does the carpet match the drapes?

Rednsexy22: Last time I checked. Yes

Mickdo420: A real firecrotch! Bet your ass burns like a motherfucker!

He gives the guy shit for the next ten minutes before he decides to turn up the heat.

Mickdo420: Cum here often?

Rednsex22: First time on here actually

Mickdo420: You into guys?

Rednsexy22: Gay and proud. U?

Mickdo420: I like dudes. What do you look like?

Rednsexy22: Tall, muscular, green eyes and red hair :)

Fuck yes.

Mickdo420: You sound like a good time sir

Mickey stands up to unbutton his pants and slings the jeans across the room. He grabs his cock, and begins stroking the swollen muscle.

Rednsexy22: What do you look like?

Mickdo420: 5’7, fit with blue eyes and black hair

Rednsexy: Damn, you sound nice too. Where u from?

Mickey pulls away from his cock and drums his fingers against the wooden desk. He didn't like giving out personal information. What was he going to say?

Mickdo420: Texas, born and raised. U?

Rednsexy22: Chicago, Illinois.

Mickey wants more. He is horny and ready to get this shit going.

Mickdo420: You want to exchange pics?

Rednsexy22: Sure if you go first

Mickey pulls up an old pic of himself and sends it through. It's a picture of himself holding his cock up next to his TV remote, showing off its impressive length and girth.

Mickdo420: What do ya think Firecrotch?

Rednsexy22: Damn Mick that's hot

A picture message comes through and Mickey clicks on it right away. It was not a picture of the ginger cock he had hoped to see but rather a selfie the man must have just taken. The redhead was sticking his tongue out, his green eyes full of mischief. Mickey studies the pic for a moment before commenting.

Mickdo420: You're cute but you're a dick

Rednsexy22: Oh, you wanted to see my dick? You should have just said so lol

This fuckin’ guy.

Mickdo420: Are you covered in freckles?

Rednsexy22: Yes, they used to be really vivid but they've faded as I got older

Mickdo420: Can I see more sir?

Rednsexy22: Can I see your face?

Mickdo420: You first

Mickdo420: Please?

While he waits for a response Mickey turns on his webcam and takes a quick pic of himself flipping off the camera with a smile.

Rednsexy22: Tell me what u think

The picture message comes through and Mickey almost falls out of his chair. Rednsexy22 had a fuckin’ mandingo. His large freckled hand could barley circle around the long shaft he was holding. Mickey slides his hand back into his boxers before sending the ginger the selfie he requested.

Mickdo420: Is that real?

Rednsexy22: It's fucking throbbing inside my hand right now. Thanks for the pic, you're sexy.

Mickdo420: I'm so fucking hard right now. I would love to see it in action

Rednsexy22: You're hand says fuck?

Mickdo420: one of em

Rednsexy22: What's the other hand say baby?

Mickdo420: u up

Rednsexy22: That's hott.

Mickdo420: You a top?

Rednsexy22: Mostly yes

Mickdo420: Would love to feel that dick inside me, filling me up

Rednsexy22: Do you have webcam?

Mickdo420: Yes

Mickey receives a link to pair with the other man's webcam and without thinking he clicks connect. He's still stroking his cock when the redhead pops up on screen and Mickey almost fuckin’ moans when he sees him for the first time. When the redhead said he was muscular he wasn't lying.

Rednsexy22 is sitting in a chair just like Mickey’s, shirtless and smiling at the camera. His green eyes catch Mickey’s attention right off the bat.

“You have pretty eyes.” Mickey says, and that is the truth. They are the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen.

“You have pretty eyes too and not to sound weird or anything, but your mouth is gorgeous. Would love to see those pink fuckable lips wrapped around my cock.”

A shiver runs down Mickey’s back, his body responding in kind to the strangers deep voice and filthy words coming through his ear buds. He bites his lips and takes in the man's muscular arms and toned upper body. From the angle he can't tell if the man has any pants on. He hopes he doesn't.

“You've got a fuckin’ six pack, that trumps my ‘fuckable lips’.” Mickey laughs, tilting his camera so the man can see the cock he's playing with.

“What should I call you, baby?”

“My name is Mickey, but you can call me whatever the fuck you want. Just keep talking.”

“I love your name Mickey. My name is Ian.” Ian tilts the camera angle so Mickey can see the freckles splattered across his ripped six pack.

“Would love to count your freckles with my tongue. It would probably take me all night. I fuckin’ love them.”

“I would love to have your mouth anywhere on my body. God, I'm so fucking hot for you right now. Do you have any idea what you've done to me?” Ian asks, breathing heavy into Mickey’s ears.

“Show me.”

Ian repositions the camera and Mickey gets what he wants. The redhead is stroking his cock with vigor and Mickey lets out a loud moan. It is unavoidable, he can't hold back his desire for this man. His sexy body, perfect cock, and bright green eyes are too much. Mickey is going to cum and will probably shoot half way across the room when he does.

“Love hearing you moan. If I was there I would fuck you so good, have you begging for me until you couldn't take it anymore. Would make you shake and shudder through orgasm after orgasm until I'm finished.”

Fuck this is it. Mickey feels a wave of excitement wash through him, every nerve ending in his body tingling as he approaches the blissful edge.

“I'm fuckin’ close, shit, I wanna see you get off.” Mickey begs, his voice desperate and loud. He knows when he sees the sexy man cum it will make him fuckin’ lose it.

Ian's breathing increases and he pulls the camera back far enough for Mickey to see his whole body. He closes his eyes and tips back in his chair.

“Where do you want my cum baby?” Ian asks, his face twisting up in pleasure.

“Inside me, fuck, come inside me.” Mickey moans and watches the redhead fall apart.

Ian grabs the camera and shows Mickey a close up of the head of his cock gushing sticky cum. The juices run down his veiny member and Mickey leans back in his seat and has the best orgasm of his fuckin’ life. His whole body shakes and twitches while he comes, the satisfied hum of Ian's voice in his ears is the only thing that brings him back.

“That was fucking fantastic.”

“Best fuckin’ time I've had in a long time Red.”

Mickey looks down at his stomach and legs covered in cum and reality hits him in the face. The fuck just happened? He went to the chat room looking for a dirty chat partner and had found something more. He has never played on camera before and now this dude knew what he looked like.

“I'm getting off here. Stay sexy Red.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments. I love reading your thoughts on the story.


	3. Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has both POVs so it might be difficult to read. It is important to read it from both sides though. 
> 
> There are mistakes I'm sure of it, but I will edit soon.

Ian wakes up the next day to the sound of police sirens blaring as they pass by his apartment. He lets out a long frustrated sigh, cursing aloud at the shitty location of his apartment and Chicago's crime rate. He never gets to sleep past eight am, even on his fucking days off. He uncovers himself from the bundle of blankets and plants his feet onto the cool wooden floor while his eyes slowly adjust to the bright morning light. There is no one there for him to say good morning to, no lips to kiss or eyes to look into. He is alone.

He has lunch plans with Sue today and he contemplates rescheduling. He would rather stay comfy and warm in bed, but he knows his best friend will give him shit if he doesn't show.

He has been riding shotgun in the ambulance with Sue for three years. When he got hired as an EMT she took him under her wing and over the course of his employment they had developed a very close friendship. She’s been there through all the ups and downs, listened to his problems, gave him advice, and even covered for him once when his meds got adjusted. Out of everyone in his life she was the only one he felt truly understood him and really cared about what he had to say.  

Out of habit, he reaches for his laptop and checks to see if Mickey is online. A message pops up on his screen and Ian smiles wide.

Mickdo420: You're awake early

Rednsexy22: Noisy outside, woke me up

Mickey hears a loud police car speeding by his house and replies.

Mickdo420: Know what you mean

Rednsexy22: You sleep good?

Mickdo420: Fuck no. My roommates kept me up all night banging

Rednsexy22: Sorry dude that sucks. I didn't know you had roommates.

Ian combs a hand through his hair, fighting the urge to bombard the Texan with more questions.  There is so much he wants to know.

Mickdo420: Morning wood?

The question makes Ian laugh and a twinge of heat runs up his spine.

Rednsexy22: I wake up hard for you everyday.

Mickdo420: Same here too man, haven't had a decent fuck in a long time.

Rednsexy22: How long has it been?

Mickdo420: You got a lot of fucking questions this morning Firecrotch

Rednsexy22: Just curious

Mickdo420: Been a year...go ahead and laugh

Ian can barely believe the man's answer. A whole year without sex? How was that even possible? He had assumed there were men all over Texas fawning over the sexy brunette and his perfect ass.

Rednsexy22: Let's get you fucked

Mickdo420: Huh?

Rednsexy22: I mean...shit

Ian swipes a hand across his mouth, his fingers twitching above the keys lightly.

Mickdo420: What's up with you today?

Rednsexy22: I can't stop thinking about you.

Ian wants to type more, his fingers ghost over the eight letters he's dying to press. It's too early for the love word, but his nightly play on camera with Mickey has him feeling something. Was Mickey feeling him too?

Mickdo420: Me too

Rednsexy22: I would drive a thousand miles to see you smile. Give you a years worth of orgasms in one night lol

Mickdo420: That would be an expensive booty call Red

Rednsexy22: You're worth it.

Mickdo420: If we ever met would you be shy?

Rednsexy22: I would rip your clothes off in public. I would not be shy at all.

Mickdo420: You talk a big game

Rednsexy22: Got the big dick to back it up too. Seriously, I want to meet you. I have to meet you.

There was no way Mickey was going to agree to meet Ian. His lies were piling up one by one and the last thing he wants is to confess the truth. He knows the redhead will be pissed and he doesn't want to risk ruining what they have.

Mickdo420: Not looking for love. Thought you knew that.

Rednsexy22: Do you ever think about me?

Mickdo420: Yes alot. Why are you being like this?

Rednsexy22: So this is just a sex thing for you? You have no intentions of ever taking this shit further?

“Mickey, we're going to work. Will you bring some food home tonight for dinner?” Mandy says on the other end of his closed door.

“Fine, bye.”

“Love ya Mick.” Mandy whispers thinking he can't hear.

Rednsexy22: Then what's the problem?

Rednsexy22: You have a boyfriend. I knew this shit was too good to be true.

Mickdo420: I told you, I don't do relationships. I'm not boyfriend material Ian. You're a hot guy, sure there's plenty of men in Chicago dying to get in your pants.

Rednsexy22: Yeah, but none of them are you.

Mickey sighs and runs a hand through his hair, tugging on the locks in frustration. Why did he ever fuckin’ lie? There was a sexy ginger possibly within walking distance who wanted to bury himself inside his ass and he couldn't do shit about it. The time they had spent together was fun and Mickey was going to miss seeing him every night.

Mickdo420: We're not boyfriend and girlfriend here Ian. If you can't handle talking on my terms then move on. Plenty of twinks in the chatroom to get me off.

Ian slams the laptop shut and punches the wall next to his bed instead of breaking his computer. That was not the response he had hoped for. He punches the wall two more times before the anger begins to dissolve. He spends the rest of the morning mulling over ways to get the Texan to agree to meet. Hell at this point he'd just be happy if the man ever spoke to him again.

After taking possibly the longest shower of his life, Ian was dressed and ready to meet Sue for lunch. He meets her at their favorite place, a little coffee shop known for their homemade donuts.

Ian sips his coffee slowly and watches as the woman unwraps her donut with big eyes.

“These glazed donuts could cure a broken heart Gallagher.” Sue says, biting into the sugary donut and closing her eyes.

“Think I'm gonna need a dozen for the ride home.”

“Why the long face? Thought you'd be beaming after your night with Mickdo420.” She winks at him playfully, but notices the redheads face only drops more from her words. “What's wrong?”

“I fucked everything up with Mickey.” He says, burying his face in his hands and groaning.

“How's that possible?”

“Well, I started talking about how I wanna see him and I may have said I would drive to Texas to fuck him.”

“Oh, well that was blunt,” Sue wipes her mouth with a napkin and takes a drink of coffee, “You're a very open person Ian, some people won't understand that.”

“I really like him Sue.”

“You're a hot guy Ian, plenty of gay guys in Chicago.”

“That's what he said!” Ian practically screams, catching the attention of almost everyone in the coffee shop. He takes a deep breath and sits back in the chair, attempting to speak lower, “My clubbing days are over and anyways, I want more than just a one night stand. I want someone to come home to, someone to hold at night, someone to love.”

“Okay, we just need to show this Mickey guy what he's missing out on.”

“And how do you suppose we do that?”

“I got an idea, but you're gonna need to step out of your comfort zone,” Sue eyes him curiously, “How long has it been since you shaved?”

Ian wipes a hand across his jaw, “This morning, why?”

“Downstairs.” Sue says, pointing downward.

“Ah, fuck Sue, why?”

“You got some work to do, here's what I want you to do. If this works Mickdo420 will be crazy not to meet you. He will be eating out of the palm of your hand by the end of the week.”

* * *

Around nine pm Mickey gets off work and returns home with two plastic bags filled with food from the diner. He walks inside the warm apartment and sets the bags of food on the kitchen counter. Mandy and James are in their usual spots on the couch.

“I'm home, with food fuckers.” Mickey says, motioning to the gamers.

“Thanks Mick. Your computer has been going crazy today.”

“You went into my fucking room Mands?”

“I didn't look at your computer you pervert. I was grabbing your dirty clothes and ew there was-”

Before she can finish Mickey interrupts, “Don't fuckin’ say it and stay the fuck outta my room.”

“I can go in there if I want. This is our apartment!”

“James, buddy, please tell your bitch of a girlfriend that a man needs some fuckin’ space. I pay for shit around here too.”

“Actually Mickey, you really don't.” James says woefully.

“Alright then, fuck you too. Hope you both choke on your fuckin’ fries.”

Mickey goes to his room and slams the door. Today has been the worst day. The diner was busy all fucking day and he only got to take one smoke break his entire shift. He grabs a beer and opens a fresh pack of smokes before sitting down in his computer chair. He moves the mouse and squints at the screen in disbelief. He has one hundred and eighty-seven unread messages in the chat room. That redheaded fuck had tagged him in a privant group chat and it was blowing up.

_Rednsexy22 has invited you to watch him live. Use room code 6979 to connect._

Mickey is curious and types in the room code before clicking connect. The little circle on his screen spins around as it buffers and once it's finished Mickey’s mouth falls open.

The redhead is shown on screen doing pull ups. He is shirtless, his lower half only covered in a tight pair of Calvin Klein briefs. With every lift he makes a loud grunt and Mickey’s body starts responding to the man's noises. He looks down at the view count and sees there are hundreds of people watching and immediately gets pissed off. The comments are absolutely disgusting to read. He wants to message and tell the pervs to fuck off, he wants to fucking bash their skulls in, all three hundred and sixty-five of them.

Despite his murderous rage, Mickey continues watching. After about five minutes Ian drops from the pull up bar and grabs the computer and camera, carrying it into another room. The fluorescent lighting above his head masks what Mickey believes to be a bathroom.

There's no fuckin’ way. He wouldn't or, would he?

Mickey bites his lip, completely sucked into wherever Ian was going with this. The camera view distorts and then refocuses, showing Ian standing in the middle of the shower, still wearing his skin tight briefs. His fingers curl around the waistband and he drops the fabric to his feet before kicking them off.

Mickey gasps at the sight. The man's thick cock was hanging between his muscular legs and streams of water began cascading over his body. Ian shakes his wet hair and moves a hand down his body slowly.

Mickey is hyperventilating, he wants to look away but he can't. He has never met a man more sexy than Ian and his body is fuckin’ perfection. He grabs himself hard and tries to forget about all the other people watching, possibly getting off on this.

 

Ian moves his hands down his stomach, his cock already hard and heavy with need. He closes his eyes and begins stroking himself. His computer is singing with notification after notification but he zones out and concentrates on climax. He envisions Mickey's mouth; his pink lips parting slightly as he gets rammed from behind. He recalls Mickey's heated words from their naughty encounters and soon he is shuddering against the shower wall, just edging toward release.

 

Mickey watches, jerking himself as Ian's chest heaves on camera. The moans coming from his speakers are deep and sexy and they cause a painful ache inside of Mickey. He watches the strong ginger stroking his big cock in the shower, his upper body shaking from the force he is using. He can tell from past experience the man is close and Mickey picks up the pace on his own cock. He wants to time it just right, he wants to cum at the exact same time Ian does on screen. Then much to his surprise, Ian says something.

“Oh, fuck, Mickey.”

The words catch Mickey off guard and he automatically cums, his blue eyes glued on the computer screen.

On screen Ian's body tenses and he curses before shooting ribbons of cum into the hot spray of water. He shakes and whimpers as waves and waves of delicious ecstasy flow through him. He stills himself against the shower wall, vaguely aware of the camera still on him. He smiles and waves at the computer screen before closing the shower door.

Hopefully that got Mickey’s attention.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I have your attention? Lol 
> 
> Comments and suggestions are appreciated!


	4. Fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> attn: Angst with a happy ending :) Everything will work out

The days after Ian’s live webcam show are long and sufferable. Each day he logs into the chat room, searches for Mickey, and gets disappointed. His inbox is full of thirsty men and women begging for a private webcam show but none of them are Mickey. Mickey had made it very clear the last time they talked that whatever they had was over, but Ian is still hanging on to a tiny glimmer of hope that he will reconsider. Loosing Mickey sends him over the edge quite literally; he quickly develops a full-blown addiction to cybersex and playing with himself live on webcam. He sits up all hours of the night, jacking off in front of hundreds of people, just trying to fill the void. He really fucking loves being watched and if Mickey never comes back, at least he has the watchers and regulars to play with online anytime he wants. He tells Sue he is done with chatting; he doesn’t like lying to his friend but, some things are best kept private. He feels like telling her the truth with only result in a tongue lashing and a recommendation to see his therapist. He has been doing so well, he _was_ doing so well. He knows his actions are dirty and unsavory, but the chatroom is the only place where he feels truly happy anymore. 

After a rather stressful day at work, Ian strips down naked and crawls into bed. He instantly reaches for his laptop, yearning for this special form of comfort and attention. It's been so long since he's touched someone. He is lonely, maybe even a little desperate at this point. He craves the attention and needs to hear praise. He logs in quickly and places the laptop beside him to light a well-deserved cigarette. It's a Friday night, and there are more people in the chatroom than normal. The weekend was the best time to play and when most of his regulars were able to be online. It takes him a few minutes to message every one's inbox, providing them with a secret code to view his webcam. He smokes his cigarette and waits for all the watchers to connect. He closes his eyes and smiles at the excitement beginning to prick at the hairs on his forearms.

The laptop sings notifications, a tell-tale sign the watchers were already commenting. Ian takes in a shuddering breath and begins reading through their naughty messages.

Bbc22M: You’re looking very sexy tonight Red, thanks for the invite. Can’t wait to see the cum show baby.

Daddysgirl: Thanks Red, you’re my favorite boy toy.

Dom114: Such a good boy. You going to cum tonight?

Ellie212: Touch yourself? let us see that big cock.

MorningWood: Heyy, hope I’m not late to the party.

Looking4red: you look stressed 

  
Ian smiles wide and swipes a hand though his hair, feeling the stress and anxiety of the day finally beginning to dissolve.

“I don’t usually talk or show my face but, tonight I want to do something different. What would you guys like to see?” Ian asks, blushing from the bluntness of his words. He is more confident now but showing his face while stroking still makes him feel weird.

Assntitties: Show us your ass

Dom114: Stroke that big cock

Daddysgirl: Spit on your hand and stroke your cock

Ian looks away from the computer and does what he is told. He has been half hard since he logged in, just thinking about doing this. He teases, slowly rubbing his shaft with the soft pads of his finger tips before reaching around and grabbing the base of his cock hard. His mouth falls open and his head dips to the side in pleasure. He raises his hand up and spits into his palm before placing it back on his now fully erect member. He can get there in two minutes if he wants but finds it more enjoyable to delay the satisfaction. Edging his cock intensifies the orgasm, and the watchers loved that shit.

He conjures up a quick fantasy, something insanely hot that gets him there in no time. He is in the elevator of his apartment building in Chicago, his Texan is there and so is his ex-boyfriend Steven. The three of them are stranded in the elevator awaiting rescue. Bored and horny, the three men begin touching and kissing Ian. They rip his shirt off and Mickey begins kissing down Ian’s pale stomach while Steven sucks and bites at his throat. Ian situates them so that he can thrust his cock into Mickey’s perfect mouth and suck Steven’s cock at the same time. Their moans and grunts echo loudly, amplified by the elevators steel plated walls. Ian is in heaven, he wants to fuck and lick till he can’t move, he needs that shit.

Ian drifts back to the present, on the brink of orgasm and panting. His heavy cock throbs inside his palms while he strokes. He is so fucking close, he can almost feel the cum gathering inside his balls. He strokes faster, fast-forwarding to the best part of his fantasy.

Lookin4red: That’s it baby, that’s what I like.

Dom114: Cum now

Assntitties: You’re a fucking legend

Daddysgirl: Cum for us Red, we will get off with you.

Mickdo420: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IAN!!!!

Ian has Mickey on his back spread open, with both of his legs propped up on his shoulders. Ian’s holding his hips down and drilling him deep and hard. Mickey squirms and cries out in pleasure as Ian seats himself in deep and spills his seed inside him.

Ian’s eyes twitch and his body jerks forward as a rush of pleasure flows from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet. He cums long and hard, nearly shooting himself in the face with his own fluids. He strokes himself through post orgasm aftershocks, his waning member still dripping fluids against his lower stomach. His mood suddenly changes, and he quickly turns the webcam off not even attempting to say goodbye. Tears form in his eyes and blur his vision. All that happiness and satisfaction is replaced with guilt and sadness. Why does he keep doing this to himself? He cleans himself off, paying no attention to the tears streaming down his face. He lays his head back against the pillows and a loud sob rips from his chest. He reminds himself that tomorrow is another day and another chance to hear from Mickey. He wipes his eyes and tries to block out the troubling thoughts fighting to keep him awake.


	5. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey breaks the silence and chats with Ian.

After a long day at the diner Mickey settles down in his computer chair and escapes into the comfort of the chatroom. He has not been online in two weeks, for good reasons. He has been working double shifts and extra days at the diner to help his sister with the rent. He has been trying really hard to resist the temptation of logging in the chatroom, but tonight after hearing Mandy and James go through two rounds of sex, he breaks. He types in his username, and logs in. He wonders if Rednsexy22 is online, but fights the urge to go and search for him. He misses Ian but he’s too nervous to try and fix things. Feelings always get in the way of everything. Talking about fucking and dirty shit was easy for Mickey, it was all the emotional shit he couldn’t express. The thing he had had with the redhead was just supposed to be fun; hot, sexy, unadulterated fun. How did everything get so damn complicated?

Turns out, he doesn’t have to seek Ian out of the chatroom. Within minuets, Rednsexy22’s message pops up on screen and Mickey smiles.

Rednsexy22: Hey

Mickey takes a moment to think before responding. Something inside of him tingles; an unexplainable wave of excitement. He throws everything he knows out the window and does something unpredictable. He messages back.

Mickdo420: Hey

Rednsexy22: How are you doing tonight?

Mickdo420: I’m good. How you been fire crotch?

Rednsexy22: Been okay I guess. Been a long time, thought you stopped chatting.

Mickdo420: Been busy, working a lot.

Rednsexy22: Mhm me too

The redhead’s calm was unsettling. After the way they had left things Mickey is curious about what the man was thinking.

Mickdo420: So we just gonna pretend nothing happened?

Rednsexy22: Yeah. Im sorry things got weird

Mickdo420: Shit didn’t get weird. It got confusing. Then you did that thing in the shower

Rednsexy22: I do a lot in the shower Mick ;) 

He understands Red is just trying to lighten up the chat and flirt a little, but it only annoys Mickey further. He needs to clear the air. Get all this shit off his chest and tell Ian what he really thinks. Even if that means exposing himself and telling the truth.

Mickdo420: You know exactly what the fuck I’m talking about. What the hell was that?

Rednsexy22: I thought you would like it

Mickdo420: I enjoyed it, but I didn’t like it

Rednsexy22: lol it’s fun

Mickdo420: I don’t want a bunch of ppl seeing you like that. It pisses me off, makes me crazy

Rednsexy22: Why?

Mickdo420: Cause…idk ok

Rednsexy22: I’m single, horny as fuck, and lonely. I don’t owe an explanation to anyone.

Mickdo420: You don’t have to show your body to get a reaction outta me. You know that right?

Rednsexy22: Wait. Are we seriously having a serious conversation rn?!

Mickdo420: I’m serious.

Rednsexy22: You totally rejected me and told me to fuck off remember?

Mickdo420: I don’t want a hundred other ppl watching you cum. I want you to save that for me Ian.

Rednsexy22: So what are you purposing?

Mickey’s fingers still against the keyboard and he takes in a deep breath. Could he really do this again? Put himself out there and risk getting crushed again? Is it even worth it? He recalls the first night he met Red when he was a noob in the chatroom. Just a nervous and innocent redhead that was now fully corrupted by the shady chatroom. He wonders if Ian will ever stop chatting and types the first thing that pops in his head.

Mickdo420: Stop talking to other dudes and doing webcam. We can try.

Rednsexy22: Try what Mick

Mickdo420: You and me talking.

Rednsexy22: Talking about what?

Mickdo420: You shoulda been a blond. Need me to spell it out for you?

Rednsexy22: You mean, “talking”

Mickdo420: Yeah, but there is a lot of shit about me you don’t know.

Rednsexy22: I would love to know more about you

Mickdo420: Most of it you’re probably not gonna like

So what if he lied. If Ian was really serious about talking things further Mickey hopes that they can get past this. It was like a small blemish in the road, that with time had turned into a ginormous pot hole. If Ian could get past his lies, Mickey believes that they may actually have a shot at making this shit work.

Rednsexy22: I have my fair share of shit too. I’m not going to judge you

Mickdo420: I know, but I’m not ready. I need time

Rednsexy22: I’ll be here untill you get tired of me

Mickdo420: I’m always tired, but never of you

Rednsexy22: Cheesy

Mickdo420: Not as cheesy as your freckled mug lol

Rednsexy22: I missed ya Mick

Mickdo420: I’m not going anywhere

That night until the early hours of morning, Mickey chats with Ian. He keeps his lies intact and changes tiny bits of his conversation to fit the Texas life he speaks about. He wants so desperately to confess but he doesn’t want to ruin their night. He is having so much fun talking to the redhead and learning about his life, he doesn’t even suggest webcam or masturbating. Red has a certain kind of swag that Mickey vibed with. He was confident, but not arrogant and told the funniest jokes that literally had Mickey laughing out loud. With each message the playful ginger sends Mickey begins to realize he has a lot more in common with Ian than he had thought. They both had shitty drug addicted parents. Both grew up in rough neighborhoods. Both looking for a little company to ease the loneliness.

Mickey looks down at the digital clock on his desk and yawns.

Mickdo420: I didn’t realize it was morning

Rednsexy22: Getting tired?

Mickdo420: Don’t you gotta go do EMT shit today?

Rednsexy22: Not until 8

Mickdo420: That fucking sucks. I’m sorry, I didn’t think we had been talking that long

Rednsexy22: It’s cool. I have a hard time sleeping anyways. I would have been up already

Mickdo420: I’m going to go to bed but tonight was nice.

Rednsexy22: It was nice Mick

Mickdo420: You going to be good?

Rednsexy22: Yeah I will

Mickdo420: I usually don’t do this but would you maybe wanna give me your number?

Rednsexy 22: 1 652 4322

Mickdo420: That was quick. Lol

Rednsexy22: text me whenever, seriously, whenever you wanna talk I’ll be here.

Mickdo420: Stay sexy red. Later

* * *

 

It’s 9am on a Monday and Sue is knocking incessantly at his front door. Ian pulls the covers over his head and slides deeper in bed, trying to block out the noise. She’s been at it for ten minutes and he hopes to god she tires soon.

“I know you’re in there Gallagher. I’m not leaving till you let me in. You want me to wake up all your neighbors, fine.”

Ian groans, kicking the blankets off himself angrily. He blinks rapidly and walks to the front door sliding the thick bolt and padlock over to crack the door open slightly. He knows Sue won’t leave until she sees his face and rips him a new asshole. He squints and looks his best friend over. She is dressed in her work uniform, both hands placed firmly on her hips, her straight brown hair pulled up perfectly into a high pony tail. He rolls his eyes and nervously scratches the back of his head, “What’s going on?”

“What’s going on?” Sue says sarcastically, narrowing her eyes. She taps the watch on her wrist and glares at him, “You were supposed to be at work two hours ago.”

“I called in.”

“You never call in. I was worried about you.” He hears the strain in her voice and it breaks him. He groans loudly before pulling the lock out and opening the door completely. She stands in the doorway unmoving, her brown eyes looking him over worriedly. “You look like shit.”

He nods his head and walks further into the open living room, motioning for her to close the door. It would normally make him feel embarrassed to be seen like this; smelling like cheap whiskey and half naked, but it’s Sue. He perches on the edge of the couch and grabs his pack of smokes off the table, “If you’re going to lecture me, at least let me light a smoke first.” He lights a cigarette and motions for her to sit down pointing a finger.

Sue looks around the room and curls her nose up at the empty beer bottles and empty take out containers littering the coffee table, “Jesus, how long has it been since you cleaned around here Gallagher?”

“I am getting to it,” Ian smiles around the cigarette between his lips and blows out a puff of smoke, “You came all the way downtown to criticize me about cleanliness?”

“Is this about Mickey?”

Ian smiles wide and throws his hands up mockingly, “What does any of this have to do with Mickey? We started talking again.”

“Thank god. You have been a moody little bitch since Mickey stopped talking to you,” Ian’s face blushes red and he looks away. “When is the last time you ate a meal that wasn’t processed and filled with trans-fat?” Sue asks, nodding to an empty bag of pork rinds.

“You came over here to yell me about calling in to work and now you’re ditching to eat breakfast with me?”

“This is what’s gonna happen Gallagher. You’re gonna get that cute little ass of yours into the shower and get ready for work. We will swing by the diner for some breakfast on the way to the station.” Sue smiles sarcastically and claps her hands together, “Now, Gallagher! You’re not leaving me with John all day, if I have to endure another story about his cat Sparkles and his collection of Winnie The Pooh memorabilia I’m going to kick him out of the ambulance. In the worst part of town.”

Ian laughs, “How much caffeine have you had this morning?”

“I’ve honestly lost track. C’mon man, shower.”

Ian takes the last puff off the cigarette and smashes it into the ashtray. He sees how hard she is trying and decides to give in for a second time. He gets up from the couch and goes straight for the bathroom.

A half an hour later Ian walks out of the bathroom and watches Sue picking up the trash around his apartment, “Sue, you really don’t have to do that. I have just been a little off. It’s not as bad as it looks, okay?”

“You can tell me all about it on the way to the diner,” She smiles and nods, “You look refreshed.”

“I feel refreshed.” Ian grabs his jacket and follows Sue out of the apartment.

* * *

 

“Here’s rent for the past three months.” Mickey says, throwing down a crumpled wad of cash on the table in front of Mandy.

“How did you get all of this Mick?” Mandy grabs the money and starts leafing through the bills silently counting. “There’s two grand here.” She takes off her head set and nudges James, “Look at this shit.”

“I sold my computer.” Mickey mumbles, taking a seat in the arm chair next to the couch. “Told ya I was good for it.”

“I can’t believe you sold your fucking computer. You loved that thing.” Mandy sits back in the couch and curses as her character dies in the video game. “S’pecially since it came from him. I bet the pawn shop didn’t give you half of what it was worth.”

“I didn’t buy it, so doesn’t bother me.” Mickey thumbs his nose and lights up a smoke, “I got my phone. Don’t need any more reminders of shit from the past.”

“Thank you for getting the money. Now the landlord won’t kick us out.” Mandy smiles and reaches for Mickey’s cigarette. “What do you got going on today?”

“Work in an hour. I picked up a bunch of extra shifts. I really am trying Mands. I know it sucks having your shitty brother live with you, I get it.”

“Mick, you are welcome to stay here as long as you like. I may be a bitch, but we are family. There will always be a place for you at my table.” She takes a long drag from the smoke and passes it back, “I’m proud of you. You’ve had a rough year but you’re getting your shit together.”

“Don’t get all sappy on me okay. Only rough part of my year’s been dealing with both of you fuckin’ weirdos.” Mickey smiles and stands up from the chair stretching.

“Chicken strips and fries?” Mandy says, grabbing her headset.

“Hungry bitch, always demanding food.”

“Yes, the diner has the best chicken strips.”

“Maybe I can get Donny to throw in a little something extra for ya,” Mickey raises his eyebrows and grabs Mandy’s keys off the table, “See ya later.”

 

Both men head toward the diner, unaware of the spontaneous meeting fate had already planned.


	6. When We First Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sue takes up for Ian.

The diner is loud and overcrowded, but Ian and Sue managed to find an empty booth in the back corner. Ian rests his hands on the table and grimaces at the sticky countertop clinging to his skin, “The diner down from my apartment is cleaner,” He glances around the room watching as tired eyed customers drank steamy cups of coffee and ate plates full of food, “And, not as busy.”

There must have been ten different diners in Southside and Sue had chosen the busiest one. The crowded diner is unsettling and makes his stomach churn from hunger and a familiar wave of anxiety. Sue is seemly unaffected staring down at her menu, studying what had to be the holy grail of pancake creations. “You don’t come to a diner for the atmosphere, you come for this.” She taps her index finger against the laminated menu and looks at him smiling, “Strawberry and cream pancakes.”

Ian laughs at her and pretends to leisurely look over the menu as he turns the pages. He takes another look around the busy diner and takes in a deep breath.

_Everything is okay. You’re fine._

“Order for me, I need to find the bathroom.” Ian almost jumps up from his chair and hurries toward the bathroom to escape. He just needs a moment to breathe, to think, to collect himself somehow.

_Jesus, Ian, pull it together._

He braces himself against the bathroom sink and splashes cool water against his burning cheeks. He hovers over the sink, chest heaving, relaxing his warms palms against the cool basin. He prays no one comes into the bathroom and sees him like this. He is not afraid of being in public, it has never made him this uneasy before. His heart races and there’s a familiar nauseating pull in his stomach. He recognizes what’s happening now, something that hasn’t happened in years. He was having a full-blown panic attach in a dirty diner bathroom. He tries to control his breathing, taking in a deep gulp of air and holding it for two heartbeats before exhaling through his nose. He learned these calming techniques years ago when his sister Fiona made him go to therapy. _Everything is okay, you’re okay._ He reassures himself once more, and finally feels his heart rate even out.

His pocket vibrates, snapping him out of the soothing practice. He grabs his phone and smiles at a new number he doesn’t recognize. It was his Texan, texting to say hello. The four letters bring him relief and he texts back a quick, ‘Heyy sexy’. He dries his face and hands with a few sheets of paper towels before exiting the bathroom and walking back to his table.

Sue is sipping on her second cup off coffee when Ian sits down, “You okay? You were in there for a while. I hope you don’t mind I ordered for you.”

The best part about having a best friend was that Sue knew and remembered everything he liked. There was a glass of orange juice sitting in front of his seat and he downs half the glass before responding. “Sorry.” He replies, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. She’s staring, her big brown eyes making him feel venerable, small even.

“Are you okay?”

He leans back in the booth and stretches his legs out underneath the table, “Just anxious today, kind of have this weird feeling something bad is going to happen.” He shakes his head, realizing how dumb he probably sounds. It’s embarrassing to confess his worries and he wonders when Sue will get tired of hearing his shit. When will she realize he is a lost cause and leave him like everyone else did.

“Gallagher, you worry too much. Nothing bad is going to happen.” Sue grabs her rolled up straw wrapper and throws it at him, “I hope you’re hungry, I ordered you the biggest breakfast platter on the menu.”

His stomach growls at the mere mention of food, “Good, I’m fucking starving.”

“You wanna tell me what happened with Mick?”

His cheeks tighten a huge smile spreading across his face, “We talked all night.”

“You guys just talked?” Sue says raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, it wasn’t sexual,” His face blushes, “Well, it was kind of sexual, but we just chatted. No webcam.”

Sue groans loudly, “All these men. Single, gorgeous men, walking around the city and you go after one on the internet. Are you sure this guy is who he says he is? I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“What do you have against Mickey? He isn’t going to hurt me. If anything, he makes me feel better or, at least forget how horrible I feel all the time.” Ian says, shaking his head.

“Didn’t he just ignore you for a week? With no explanation?”

“He said that he had been working a lot.”

“You mean, he’s been busy fucking his boyfriend.”

“He’s single.”

“So he says.”

“I believe him, why would he lie to me.”

“People lie all the time, I’m sure your Texan isn’t being completely truthful, or he would have been there for you a week ago. The man can’t comfort you when you need him, and when you’re going through shit he isn’t there. _I am here Ian._ I am worried about you and I don’t think Mickey is helping. You’ve been off for a while, and you told me you were done chatting.”

“Okay, yeah I said I was done but, I got lonely.”

“Go fishing or take a walk. Read a book or something.”

She acts like it is so easy and it pisses him off. No matter how many times he has ‘taken a walk’ it never helps. He has tried everything, and nothing helps him escape his mind like the chat room does.

“Fishing? Really Sue? You know how much I fucking hate fishing. I’ve explained all of this to you before. When I’m chatting I just forget about everything.”

“It’s your escape from life, and I get that, I really get it Ian. There will be a day when you have to deal with the things going on in your life, and it will be that much harder because you’ve ignored it for so long. How longs it been since you saw your therapist?”

Ian takes a deep breath and before he can tell Sue to properly fuck off, their waiter walks up to the table with plates lined all the way up his muscular arms. He is so focused on the man’s arms that he hardly notices the plate of food placed in front of him. Ian looks up at the waiter and it takes him all of two seconds before his heart jumps in his throat.

The waiter standing in front of him was not just a cutie, but his Texan. It was Mickey with his dark hair and piercing blue eyes staring right at him. He can’t fucking breathe. How in the fuck is this happening right now?

“Ian, is something wrong with your food?” Sue asks, looking back and forth between the two men in the middle of a staring contest. “You two know each other or something?”

“Uhhh, Sue this is Mickey.”

Ian finds his words and there is a long list of things he wanted to say. He becomes angry and then sad all at the same time.

“I..uh..I” Mickey stutters, feeling completely caught off guard. He wipes his hands on his apron and turns around to leave.

“Mickey, wait.” Ian stands up and takes two steps standing inches away from Mickey. He never thought this day would come. The man was here, right in front of him, so close Ian could touch him.

“I’m workin’ I don’t got time for this shit okay.”

“You don’t got time for this shit, huh? Fuck you Mickey.” Ian intentionally raises his voice, trying to strike a nerve in the shorter man, trying to get some kind of reaction out of him. Anything was better than this.

Mickey turns around and clenches his jaw. He approaches Ian talking low and stern, “You’re lucky I’m at work right now and I need this job.” He shakes his head and leaves Ian standing there, feeling like half his heart had just been ripped out.

Sue’s voice brings him back, “That’s Mickey? Texas Mickey?”

“Yeah, but this isn’t Texas Sue. Guess you were right, everything has been a lie.”

“Just…come here and set down.” Sue says, noticing the far off look in his eyes. She grabs Ian’s hand but he jerks away roughly.

“I need to get out of here, I’ll pay you back okay.” Ian gives her a quick apologetic look and walks out of the restaurant as fast as he can.

Once outside he leans back against the building and lights a cigarette while the relentless voice in his head rambles on.

* * *

 

Mickey types numbers on cash register, it opens, and he hands a customer their change back. He tries not to notice the ginger when he practically runs out the door. He smiles and tells the customer to have a good day. Everything inside of him wants to run after Ian, but he really does need this job. Chasing after a guy in the middle of breakfast rush would most definitely get him fired. He notices Ian’s friend still sitting at the booth and gets the nerve to go and speak to her.

“Donny, I’m taking a break.” Mickey yells back at the cook and pulls the apron off his neck. He walks over to where the redhead was sitting moments before, “Can I sit down?”

Sue looks up at him and glares, “No you may not.” She continues the assault on her pancakes as if Mickey isn’t there.

He licks his lips and tries again, “So..about Ian.”

“You’re an asshole.” Sue retorts, still refusing to look at him.

Mickey sits down and folds his arm across his chest, “Yeah, I’m an asshole. You got me all figured out lady.”

Sue drops her fork and looks at him, “He has enough problems to deal with and you just made everything worse. Thanks for that.”

“I was going to tell him, you know. I was just having a hard time getting the words out.” Mickey looks down at his hands feeling horrible. He is an asshole. He knew sooner or later he would run into Ian, but he wasn’t expecting it to be today.

Sue grabs her purse and lays two twenties on the table, “Everything about your relationship with Ian has just been about sex. He deserves so much more than that. Stay the fuck away from Ian.”

“The fucks that mean?” Mickey huffs out a laugh, as the woman stands up from the table and walks away. Sue’s words get to him and Mickey sits alone, in the empty booth staring down at the uneaten plate of food made for his ginger. Ian did deserve better. He deserved an explanation at least, Mickey owes him that much. He was going to fix things somehow, he just had to wait till three when his shift was over. He hopes Ian isn’t as mad as he had looked.


	7. Another Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve traveled a thousand miles across this endless empty sea, and all I wanted was an angel she came to me

The one day he is in a hurry and the highway was a total clusterfuck. The tiny digital clock on the dashboard tells Mickey it’s almost four pm and maybe this means he’s too late. He wanted to drive straight to the EMT station after work and explain things to Ian but changed his mind half way there because he didn’t want to do it wearing his smelly diner clothes. So he turned around and headed home and what a horrible plan that was. Now, he’s stuck in stand still traffic, resisting the urge to punch the steering wheel as a big SUV cuts over into his lane. He is on the verge of an explosive meltdown and it’s only a matter of seconds before he eagerly rolls the driver side window down. He jerks his hand out the window, flashing his middle finger to whoever-the-fuck was driving the piece of crap in front of him with a rusty bumper, “Aye, learn how to drive asshole!”. He yells, leaning his head out the window to make eye contact with the other driver in his side mirror, “Yeah, you.”

  
He is already so angry from what happened earlier at the diner and the woman who had called him an asshole was the icing on the freakin’ cake. The traffic was just the tipping point making everything seem so much worse. He watches the driver in the other truck stick his finger out the window with a returning gesture of his own. Figures. In his earlier years when he faced with a situation like this, Mickey would have gotten out of the car and provoked the SUV driving asshole to fight him. With age he has learned to pick his battles, and while this guy was at the top of his daily shit list, this was no means to fight or let something as simple as road rage send him over the edge. He has something to take care of; he doesn’t need any other distractions getting in his way to see Ian.

Somewhere between late night webcamming and dirty chatting he had developed feelings for this man-who was still practically a stranger-and the thought of hurting him made Mickey physically sick. Seeing the redhead in person only confirmed what he was already feeling; he cares. He cares about Ian and that is scary. Letting someone in his heart and life was a big deal to Mickey and the last time he allowed himself to get this wrapped up in someone he ended up hurt. There’s a small part of Mickey that thinks maybe this time is different. His online lover could possibly be the love of his life and he is eager, no, desperate to find out. His mind is already made, he is jumping into this thing full force and if he gets crushed, at least he tried right?

He finally makes it to Mandy’s apartment and runs up iron stair case toward the apartment door. When he bursts in the door he is shocked to see Mandy and James naked on the couch, in the middle of a very deviant sexual act. Both their heads pop up from the couch and Mickey shields his eyes from his sisters naked ass perched up in the air.

“What the fuck!?” His stomach churns with embarrassment and nerves. He’s walked in on his sister and James plenty of times, but this was way worse than any of those times. It was horrific to say the least, and he will probably be mentally scarred for life after this.

“We thought you went out, sorry.” Mandy says giggling.

“It’s the middle of the fuckin’ day Mands. You knew I worked early, you guys are sick.”

Mickey rushes past the couch and down the hall toward his room. The amount of sex those two had, or were having, makes him jealous. Going without for so long is making him bitter and it pisses him off, s’pecially having to witness it, that shit is horrible. He angrily takes his clothes off, takes a shower, and gets dressed. When he returns to the living room, Mandy and James are fully clothed and he thanks god for that. They are already playing their game and he wonders if the couple ever bonded over anything other than video games and sex. Did they ever have meaningful conversation?

“I’m taking the car again. Figure you owe it, since I had to see all that shit I saw earlier. Fuckin’ stick a sock on the door next time would ya? I wish I could rip my fuckin’ eyeballs out.” He says, shivering from the haunting memory. He wishes he could just rewind the whole day and start over again, in more ways than one.

“What time you are you coming back?” Mandy asks, looking at him from the corner of her eye.

“I don’t know, what does it matter? I’ll be back okay.”

“Why are you so dressed up?”

“I’m wearing a shirt and pants, how is this dressed up?” Mickey looks down at his clothes and yeah, maybe he took an extra three minutes on his appearance; it wasn’t a crime to want to look good.

“You’re wearing a blue shirt. I didn’t know you owned a shirt that wasn’t black.”

Mickey rolls his eyes, “I got shit to do, can we save the fashion advice for later, please?”

“Yeah, be careful,” Mandy smiles and grabs her head set, “You look really nice, I hope he’s worth it.”

“He is.” Mickey nods his head at the gamer, who was already back at it killing the zombies on the tv screen.

He gets back into Mandy’s beat up 1990 Toyota Corolla and fires it up. He called it, ‘Mean Green’ and it was exactly that-mean and green. The car was practically a relic; splotchy dark green paint and rust polka dotted the car’s hood and doors, it even had a loose exhaust that drug against the asphalt and sounded like a pissed off super-sized bumble bee on steroids. It wasn’t the supped-up muscle car he fantasized about driving but rusty or not it was wheels.

When he gets to the EMS station he sees the same bitch from the diner. She’s climbing out of the driver side of an ambulance, but her redheaded partner is no where to be found. He puts the Toyota in park, swallows his pride, and approaches her.

“Hey, I didn’t know where else to go.” He calls out and surprisingly the woman turns around and starts shaking her head.  
“You again.”

“Yeah, me, the asshole from the diner.”

“How could I forget, huh?” She looks Mickey up and down and he feels like maybe this was a bad idea. There was no way in hell this woman was going to tell him anything about Ian.

“I just wanna say sorry about today. You guys caught me off guard. I don’t know fuck all about friendship or whatever, but I can tell you’re a good friend to Ian and all I wanna do is see him.”

“You’re too late. He has already left for the day.” She turns her back to him and begins walking into the garage behind the ambulance.

“He live in the Southside?” Mickey speaks up, chewing his bottom lip so hard he feels the skin breaking.

“Why should I tell you where he lives? You had your chance today and you fucked that up. It’s not my problem.”

“I know you want what is best for Ian, but maybe this is the best thing for him. I know he’s amazing; he’s special and unique and I could spend hours here telling you all the reasons why, but all I really wanna do is tell them to him.”

“He lives downtown in the Highlands.”

The Highland apartments are exactly two blocks away from Mandy’s apartment. This whole time Ian had been mere feet away, practically right under Mickey’s nose and their paths had never crossed.

“What apartment number?”

“Good luck.” She smiles and walks into the station ignoring any further questions from Mickey.

Mickey gets back into the car and heads down town. He doesn’t know the apartment number but at least he knows where the redhead lived now, that’s closer than he’s been all week. If he had to go door to door looking for Ian he would do it. With every mile he drives closer to Ian his nerves double and the anticipation and is almost unbearable. There is so much Mickey needed to say but, will he be able to say it? Will his nerves get the best of him or, would the redhead shut the door in his face and tell him to fuck off? He tries not to let these thoughts bother him and turns up the can radio to drown out the noisy car exhaust.

The Highlands was a much larger apartment complex than Mandy’s. It had tailored lawn services, private balconies, and an impressive exercise room. There was one small problem; no one got past the front desk without an invitation or showing ID and Mickey would probably get kicked out before he had a chance to get to the elevator. When he was in Highschool he had a couple friends that lived in the Highlands and he specifically remembered the swanky elevator and chandelier in the lobby. It made Mandy’s apartment complex look that a Super 8 motel. The neighborhood was quiet and driving Mean Green made him stick out like a sore thumb. When he pulls into the entrance he receives the side eye from a couple walking their dog and he waves sarcastically. What was up with everyone being so damn rude today? He drives down the winding road leading to the apartments and a black Kia with a pride sticker on the bumper catches his eye. He pulls in next to the Forte and shuts the green clunker off. He wipes his sweaty palms on his pants and walks through the glass doors to hopefully meet the stranger that has taken his heart.

The expansive lobby was bright and his shoes squeak as he walks across the marble floor. The older man behind the desk immediately hears his squeaky shoes and looks up at him.  
“Good afternoon,” He says staring at Mickey.

“I’m here to see Ian.” Mickey bites his lips and prays the old man cuts him some slack and lets him pass or tells him where to go at least. He nervously drums his fingers against the desk top out of habit.

“What’s your name?” The man’s eyes focus on Mickey’s tattooed knuckles before typing something in on a computer.

“Names Mickey…Mickey Milkovich.” He shoves his hands inside the pockets of his jeans to contain his nervous energy and tattoo’s. He knew he didn’t look like the usual Highland residents and was all too aware that the old man had caught on.

“Looks like you’re not on Mr. Gallagher’s visitor list. I’ll have to call to check and see if it’s okay with Mr. Gallagher before I let you through.”

“He doesn’t know I’m here,” Mickey hesitates, “I wanted to surprise him.”

“Sorry but I can’t let you through without verbal confirmation from Mr. Gallagher.”

Mickey sighs, “Fine. Can you at least give him a note for me?”

The old man smiles and nods his head while Mickey searches his pocket for a receipt or a piece of paper to scribble on. After writing a quick message Mickey hands the paper off and turns back around to walk out the door. He had gone through so much trouble to see the redhead and nothing had worked out right. It seemed like everything and everyone was against him today and it was disappointing. He had tried so hard to make things right but none of it mattered. He gets back into ‘Mean Green’ and speeds out of the Highlands entrance, heading back home where he belongs.

* * *

After an hour-long sprint, Ian grabs his water bottle and steps off the treadmill. When he left the station earlier he had gone straight home and hit the gym; working out was a much better way to handle his frustration. Sue had been right; Ian used chatting as an escape and now he realized it. He was proud of himself for not running home and grabbing his laptop. He chugs his water bottle and walks through the apartment buildings lobby. He waves at Mr. Jones, the desk man and presses the door to the elevator.

“Mr. Gallagher, there was a gentleman in here looking for you but his name wasn’t on the list. He said to give you this.” Mr. Jones says holds out a small piece of crumpled paper.

The elevator doors open, and Ian stands there for sever seconds before moving. Who the hell would leave him a note? Curious, he walks over to Mr. Jones and grabs the paper.

“Thanks. Have a good night Mr. Jones.”

“You too Mr. Gallagher.”

Ian shoves the paper in his pocket and presses the elevator button once again. When he alone in the elevator he grabs the paper and smooths it out, lifting it up to the light so he can read the chicken scratch scribbled on the back of a Patsy’s diner receipt.

 _Give me another chance, I’m so sorry_  
_Mick_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the updates take forever but I will not abandon this fic. There will be at least two more chapters before it's finished.


	8. Thinkin' About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you, if I could just hold you tonight

The elevator doors open and Ian walks down the hallway to his apartment with one hand curled around the small receipt paper, the other hand searching for his keys. He flips the lights on and tosses his water bottle in the sink before taking a seat at his kitchen table. He lays the paper on the table and reads it for the seventh time. The handwriting was barley ledgeable, but it makes him smile every time he reads it. It was funny how a few simple words on a piece of scrap paper could make him this happy. It was warming that Mickey had gone through so much trouble to find him, especially when he could have just sent a text message or called. Clearly Mickey was still interested in meeting him and that provokes Ian‘s next move. He grabs his smart phone, finds the number in his contact list and presses the call button.

“Hey?”

On the second ring Mickey answers, his voice deep and sexy enough to make Ian’s body tingle

“Hey Mickey, it’s me, Ian.”

Ian can hear a woman’s voice in the background and he strains to hear what she’s saying.

“I gotta take this-I know, it’s okay, I’ll be back.”

There’s another long pause before he hears Mickey’s voice again.

“Sorry, I didn’t-I didn’t think you would call.”

“I got your note. Of course I called.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. I didn’t know what to write. Probably sounded like some desperate freak didn’t I?” Mickey says laughing into the phone.

“If you woulda called I could have put you on the list, I mean, if you want to be on the list.”

Ian can already feel the tension and awkwardness creeping up. His throat is dry, and he holds his breath awaiting Mickey’s response.

“Do you want me to be on the list?”

“Yeah, I do.”

The other end of the phone gets quiet and Ian sighs loudly. Talking over the phone feels twice as nerve wracking than what they had been doing. At least on webcam he could see Mickey’s smile, over the phone all Ian could do was picture it. 

“You like pie?” Mickey asks randomly, snapping Ian out of thought.

“I love pie. Why?”

“Meet me at Patsy’s in an hour.”

“You could just come back to my place.” Ian says boldly, trying to get a feel for Mickey’s mood. He figures he has a very slim chance of getting the brunette in bed tonight, but it never hurts to try.

“You going to be able to control yourself in public Red?” Mickey asks, his voice coming out low and sexy over the phone.

“Shit-“ Ian lets out a laugh and readjusts his semi hard cock inside his gym shorts, “I think I can manage.”

“Okay then, I’ll see you in an hour.”

“I’ll be there Mickey.”

Ian doesn’t have a chance to say goodbye before the other end cuts out. He pulls his sweat stained tank top over his head and walks to the bathroom to undress and take a shower.

A half an hour later he stands in front of the mirror, wearing a striped green t-shirt and khaki cargo shorts. He looks himself over and wonders if Mickey was this nervous to see him or worse, was Mickey standing in front of mirror having second thoughts? The strange meeting at the diner had put a huge damper on things and Ian hopes that this second meeting will erase it from both their minds. No matter the reason Mickey lied, Ian still feels a strong connection with him. There is no denying there was heat between them, a heat Ian knew Mickey felt too. Sure, most of their chats had been about sex but the times they did talk about other things had been fun too.

Ian contemplates getting off before going to meet Mickey. He’s been half hard since their conversation earlier and he can’t help it, he’s excited. The thought of getting to touching this man after months of long distance chatting was arousing. He hopes he will be able to control himself in public, but all he can think about is his hands exploring the curves of Mickey’s body. 

He was going to fuck Mickey; on the couch, the coffee table-maybe in the car on the way back to his apartment. If not tonight, Ian hopes to experience it soon. He decides against masterbating and grabs his keys and phone off the counter. His hands shake around the steering wheel as he eagerly drives to Patsy’s to meet his internet lover.

After driving through a heavy rain storm, Ian walks inside Patsy’s and looks around for Mickey. The diner is almost completely empty, so he takes a seat at a booth and waits. He orders a Coke and ten minutes pass as he sips his drink and looks over the menu. He glances at his watch and tries not to worry; Mickey was probably just running a little late, no big deal. Five more minuets pass, and Ian starts to fear he’s being stood up. He taps his foot against the tiled floor, keeps his eyes glued on the front door and promises himself five more minutes. Just when he’s about to give up, Mickey comes walking through the door, his clothes completely drenched from the downpour outside. Ian lets out a sigh of relief and smiles as the man walks toward him. Mickey is wearing a black cut off tee-shirt and jeans, looking amazing; the man could wear a paper bag and still manage to make it look sexy. 

“Hey, I walked here. Sorry it took me so long, I gotta bunch of shit going on at home.” Mickey says, plopping down in the booth across from Ian. He smiles and licks his lips, watching Ian squirm in his seat.

“For a second there I didn’t think you were gonna show,” Ian laughs, trying to make it seem like he’s joking, “You sure you want to do this tonight? If you got something important you need to take care of we can do this some other time.”

“Nothing is more important than this.” Mickey says, moving his hand closer to Ian’s on the table. He brushes his thumb against Ian’s and bites his lip before pulling away.

A blond waitress Mickey knows walks toward the table to take their order.

“Two double cheese burgers and fries-oh, and two chocolate milkshakes.” Mickey decides, receiving the eye from Ian. 

The waitress leaves and Ian leans forward, “Thought you wanted pie?”

“Changed my mind. I made you wait, and you look hungry.” Mickey smiles smugly and leans back in his seat.

“I’m starving but I was looking forward to dessert.”

“You’ll get your dessert Red.” Mickey nods and says thank you to the waitress as she brings over their milkshakes.

“So….” Ian’s voice trails on as he watches Mickey slurp down half of his milkshake. Watching the man’s lips suck around the straw was doing things to him. He shifts in his seat and stares as Mickey continues drinking.

“Look, I’m sorry about today. I knew eventually we would run into one another, but I had hoped to tell you before it happened. I don’t like to tell people in the chatroom where I’m from so I normally say I’m from Texas. What are the odds that we would both live in Chicago?”

“So you knew I lived in Chicago and you lived in Chicago and you never wanted to tell me? What did you think Mickey?”

“It’s just you never know these days. It was purely innocent, I do it for my safety and to be comfortable when I’m chatting. I don’t need a bunch of horny guys knowing where I live.” Mickey watches Ian’s face fall at his last comment and corrects himself, “Listen-I didn’t know we were going to talk this much. I didn’t realize that it could be anything more than what it was.”

The waitress walks over to the table with their plates of food. She sits their burgers and fries on the table and Mickey instantly shoves the greasy burger in his mouth to take a bite. Ian looks down at his food and his stomach growls. He is confused at Mickey’s explanation and needs further information.

“What was it then Mick?”

“Ian, it was just fun. Exhilarating naked fun,” Mickey says chewing a mouth full of food, “You still doin’ the webcam stuff?”

“You told me to stop.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t think you would actually listen.”

“Told you I would quit for a chance to be with you. I’m not going to log back in the chatroom. You’re the only reason I ever went back to that shady place to begin with. Now that I have your number I don’t need that.” Ian says, swirling around a french fry in ketchup before taking a bite.

“Your serious about not talking to other guys then?”

“Yes.” Ian says truthfully, “But I need to tell you something. In previous relationships-if that’s what you would call them-I haven’t always been loyal, but it was because I wasn’t properly medicated.”

“Medicated?” Mickey asks before taking a drink of his milkshake.

“Yeah, I’m bipolar.”

“Bi-what?”

“Bipolar. My mom has it and passed it on to me.”

“What’s it like, being Bipolar?”

“I have it under control,” Ian lowers his voice, “I haven’t been this stable in years.” He smiles and reaches out to touch Mickey’s hand. “I still feel it sometimes though; depression, anxiety, hypersexuality.”

“Hypersexuality?”

“Overwhelming sexual desires or urges. I have a really high sex drive, I guess you already know that. Sometimes when I’m sad I just want to fuck and forget about everything. Thinking of sex, and having sex occupies my brain and makes me feel better. It’s hard to explain.”

“You take medicine for it?”

“Yes, and I’m supposed to go to therapy twice a month, but I haven’t gone in a while.”

“If you ever, ya know, need someone to go with you, I can. I wouldn’t go back with you to see the doctor, but I would be there for moral support.”

“Thanks. That’s means a lot Mick.”

“You going to eat your burger? It’s probably getting cold.” Mickey says, chewing the last bite of his burger.

Feeling like a huge weight has been lifted from his shoulders, Ian grabs his burger and digs in.

The rest of dinner is pretty quiet as both men finish their food. Ian walks to the counter and pays for their meal while Mickey goes outside to smoke. Once their ticket is paid Ian walks outside to join Mickey on the sidewalk. The rain had cleared, and a cool breeze dances against their faces.

“If you want I can drive you home.” Ian says, reaching for the cigarette between Mickey’s fingers. He takes a hit and looks down the road. The street lamps lined the sidewalk for miles, illuminating the walking path. Sometimes Chicago was exceptionally beautiful, especially at night. 

“I only life a few blocks away. Don’t really want my sister seeing a guy drop me off.”

“I thought you said she knew you were gay?”

“Don’t mean I want to hear her give me shit about it.” Mickey laughs, “We should do this again sometime. I mean, if you’re not still mad at me.”

Ian nods, “I was mad earlier, but not anymore. We should absolutely do this again.”

“You should text me. I work in the morning, but I’m free after that.”

“ Yeah. Hey,I could walk you home, if you want.”

“You don’t gotta go out of your way. It’s three blocks.”

“I want to.”

They begin walking down the street, their bodies bumping lightly as they walk close together. Ian isn’t sure where they’re going but follows Mickey’s lead down the sidewalk. He is just happy to have the company; he hasn’t flirted or connected with a guy this much in years. He never wants this night to end.

“So, back to our conversation earlier. Can I ask you a serious question?” Mickey says, blowing out a puff of smoke.

“Ask me anything.”

“Okay, so what happens month’s from now when we’re in the middle of an argument and I find you masturbating online again? What if you find someone that excites you more than I do or, someone hotter than me.”

“Seriously? That’s not going to fucking happen. You’re gorgeous Mickey.”

Mickey stops in his tracks and narrows his eyes, “C’mon man.”

“What? You are. You are perfect Mick.”

“You gotta stop that. Saying sweet shit like that.” Mickey folds his lips, trying to stop his smile from widening further.

“If it makes you smile like that then why would I ever want to stop?”

“You got any questions for me?”

“You promise no more lying?”

“No more lying.”

“Who was the woman on the phone earlier?”

“My younger sister Mandy. I live with her and her fiancée; they just got into a big fight when you called.” Mickey flicks his cigarette in the street and lights up another, reaching it out to share with Ian.

“When are they getting married?”

“Oh, shit. I forgot. She wants me to walk her down the aisle. I should find out then, huh?” Mickey says laughing.

“What about your dad? Why isn’t he walking her?”

“He’s dead. Died about a year ago from a heart attack.”

“I’m sorry Mickey.”

“Don’t be. He was a shitty person and a horrible father. When he found out I was gay he disowned me, kicked me out on the street at seventeen.”

“What’d you do?”

“What any normal seventeen-year-old would do. Ran off with my boyfriend, partied-a lot. What about you? Any family here?”

“Growing up I had a big family. Two sisters, three brothers. They all grew up and moved away; my sister Fiona still calls to check up on me but, I haven’t heard from the others in a long time. Before I got diagnosed I went through a difficult time; in and out of jail, rehab, mental facilities. Sometimes I think they moved to get away from me.” Ian admits, even though the words make his eyes sting. He hasn’t told anyone that besides Sue. Mickey stops walking and places his hand against Ian’s shoulder. His palm is warm, comforting, and makes Ian smile.

“You’re doing good Ian. You gotta place in the Highlands for Christ sake, you have a good job, and you’re working on yourself. Screw them, okay.” Mickey pulls him into a hug, his muscular arms wrap around Ian’s stomach and hold him close.

When Ian pulls back, Mickey’s face is inches from his. All he can think about is kissing the shorter man; he wants to-needs to be closer. Ian stares as Mickey bites his bottom lip and looks up at him, no doubt feeling the same warmth flooding though his body. He feels like he could get lost in those blue eyes, and his body leans forward to finally close the gap between them. He brushes his bottom lip against Mickey’s and runs the tip of his tongue along the man’s pouty bottom lip. Before he can wrap his hands around Mickey’s neck and deepen the kiss, the brunette pulls away breathing heavy.

“We’re in the middle of the street in the Southside at night,” Mickey shudders, trying to catch his breath, “A lot of gay bashers probably walking the streets.”

Ian unwillingly steps back to put some space between their bodies, “Is that what was wrong with you today? When I saw you this morning?”

Mickey sighs, “I’m out. My sister knows, a few of my friends know too, but no one at work does. I just don’t want it to be a big deal and I’ve worked there for two years so everyone knows me. I didn’t want anyone to think anything was going on between us.”

“What’d you think I was going to do? Rip your clothes off in public like I said I would?” Ian chuckles, teasing Mickey.

“I don’t know what I thought. In the moment all I could think about was kissing you, and I knew that wasn’t going to happen. So, I responded with anger.”

“So, you weren’t disappointed when you saw me for the first time?” Ian says, feeling Mickey’s eyes on him again.

“Why would I be disappointed? You’re even sexier in person. This is me.” Mickey says pointing to the apartment buildings in front of them.

“You live here? I grew up right down the street.”

“Thanks for buying me dinner and walking me home.”

Ian smirks, “Can I kiss you?”

“C’mere.” Mickey grabs Ian shirt and pulls him into a kiss.

It’s a simple peck on the lips that leaves Ian craving more. He lets the brunette pull away and watches him walk up the iron staircase to his apartment. Mickey waves at him before unlocking the door and disappearing inside the apartment. He shoves his hands inside his shorts and walks back to the diner to get his car. He thinks about Mickey and their date the whole way home.

Before he goes to bed that night he takes a special picture for Mickey. He poses in front of his bathroom mirror naked, he holds his hard cock in his left hand and snaps a picture. He clicks on Mickey’s name in his phone and types a quick message before sending the picture.

Ian: Thinking about you always.


	9. Willpower

Mickey stirs awake well before his morning alarm, but this time it isn’t the loud sounds of sex that wake him. It’s the loud screeching sound of his sister flipping the fuck out on James. Dim morning light filters through the room, it’s calming blue streams of light wasted on the harsh wakeup call. There had been a lot of tension in the house recently with the wedding approaching, and it seemed like the picture-perfect newlyweds were starting to crumble under the stress. The yelling makes it impossible to go back to sleep so Mickey listens in, at this point he doesn’t really have an option. He’s not worried that their argument will turn physical because, if it ever came to it Mandy would knock James on his ass in a heartbeat. He was more interested in knowing why the newlyweds, who were always so damn happy, would be fighting now just months before the wedding. He will admit, Mandy had been rather grouchy lately and James, the poor man, just set there and took the blunt of her aggression.

After listening to the argument for five minutes Mickey throws a pillow over his head and groans loudly. They were fighting over chicken; Mandy wanted their main course at the wedding to be chicken and James wanted ham. Any other day this would have made him laugh, but today marks the second day in a row he’s woken up to this and it pisses him off. Living with his sister and James was turning into a fucking nightmare. Mickey decides that when the day comes, instead of all the fancy-smancy bullshit wedding planning he will settle for something simple; a court house wedding, quick and easy. There would be no fighting over the food they eat or worrying about the songs they’ll dance to. If his partner was there, that’d be all he needed.

Mickey sits up in bed and puts a cigarette between to his lips to light. His cell phone vibrates against the nightstand and he’s instantly reminded of Ian and last night. The redhead knew how to tease him in the most delicious ways, and his late-night picture had left Mickey awake and longing well after midnight. He was already excited after their kiss and then seeing Ian naked nearly killed him. It had been too damn long since he's seen Ian naked. Mickey had almost begged the redhead to come back and fuck him right there-but he didn't. A year’s worth of pent up sexual frustration had him craving Ian’s touch, his mouth, his everything. The thing that stops him from giving into these carnal urges is Sue’s words from yesterday. Apparently, Ian told her their relationship had only been about sex and now he wanted to prove them both wrong. He was horny but He wasn't desperate. He decides waiting to make his advance on the redhead was the best option. Mickey knew his plan would more than likely backfire because, there was only so much teasing a person could endure.

Wearing only his boxers, Mikey walks to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee and turn on the tv to drown out the angry couple. The wooden floor is cold under his feet and sends a chill though his body as he walks through the apartment. He glances at the stove and realizes it’s well before seven am and his shift at the diner doesn’t start till nine. The coffee pot drips and he leans against the counter wishing the whole process would speed up. There was nothing he hated more than having to wait for something.

Mandy walks out of her room slamming the door so hard it makes Mickey jump.

“You okay?” He asks, pretending that he hasn’t been listening in the whole time.

“No, I’m not. I have four months to get everything ready for this wedding and he hasn’t helped me with anything besides the guest list. He just says he doesn’t care-I should do whatever I want. I still have the decorations, the music, and seating arrangements to go over…” Her voice deflating as she plops down on the couch.

Seeing his sister this stressed over the wedding was starting to make him feel bad. He hadn’t thought about how difficult this was going to be on Mandy; most women had mothers, sisters, and friends to help with this kind of stuff, but she had none of that. Her work friends were only acquaintances and besides James, Mickey was the only one she really talked to. This realization suddenly hits home, and he speaks up without even thinking it through.

“I could probably help you with the decorations and seating chart. I know we don’t like the same music, so you’ll have to figure that shit out on your own.”

Mandy turns to him, her eyes still glistening with tears, a huge smile on her face.

“You would really do that?”

“Yeah, how hard could it be?”

Mandy sits up and wipes the tears from her cheeks, “I can’t believe you actually want to help. You have no idea how much this means to me.” She jumps up from the couch and practically runs to him, throwing her arms around his shoulders.

After giving Mickey quite possibly the tightest hug he’s ever had she pulls back instantly happier. He shrugs and silently rejoices that the coffee is finally finished. He grabs two cups and pours the hot liquid into two coffee mugs, handing one out to Mandy.

“Don’t think I’m doing this shit for free though. You owe me, big time.”

“Sure Mick.”

The couch cushion dips as he sits down next to Mandy, his hand wrapping tightly around the hot coffee mug. He takes a small sip, letting the hot liquid touch his lips and warm his soul. “Was wondering if I could bring a date to the wedding.”

Mandy nearly spits her coffee, “You met a guy!?” She straightens smiling widely, “What’s his name?”

Her reaction is comical, and Mickey chuckles at the look she’s giving him, “Don’t get too excited okay. His name is Ian, he’s just some guy I met online.”

“I thought you were done meeting guys online.”

“It’s been two years Mands,” He says rolling his eyes, “He lives in Chicago, three blocks away.”

“Shit, why’d you meet him online then?”

“The first couple times we talked I didn’t know he lived in Chicago. When I found out I got nervous and told him I was in Texas.”

“Fuck, that’s crazy.”

“Yeah, well, after last time I was trying to be cautious. I even stopped talking to him for awhile because of it. Then yesterday he comes walking into Patsy’s and sets down in my fuckin’ section. I tried to pay Donny to wait his table, but he wouldn’t. Prick.”

“What happened next?”

“He was pissed, but he got over it. We made up.” Mickey smiles into his coffee cup before taking a drink.

“You guys fucked!” She practically screams, and Mickey punches her in the arm.

“Unlike you, I don’t like people watching me fuck or, walking in on me in the middle of it. Fucking freak.”

“That was one time,” She laughs, “So you like him?”

“Yeah, I do but, I think he’s a player. He’s fucking gorgeous, I don’t know what he sees in me.”

“You scared he’s going to hurt you?”

“I don’t want to get too attached in case things don’t work out. We both got different shit we’re dealing with and it takes more than a few weeks to really know someone.”

“You should have him over tonight and invite him to the wedding.”

“Not having him here, you all fight and fuck like cats and dogs.” He raises up from the couch and grabs his cup and smokes off the table.

“Go to his place.”

He nods at Mandy and walks down the hallway to his room, craving the warmth of his bed and cozy covers. He places the mug on his nightstand and settles back in bed, pulling the covers over his body while he waits for his coffee to cool. He grabs his phone and types a quick message to Ian.

Mickey: Good Morning sexy

It takes all of two seconds before Mickey’s phone vibrates inside his palm.

Ian: Good Morning sexy. Wish I was waking up with you

He stares at the phone and Ian’s words for several moments, picturing what it would be like if Ian was really there with him. He fights the urge to text back something sexy. If he was waking up to bright green eyes and fiery red hair Mickey's willpower and cock would surely submit.

Mickey: What do you have going on today?

Ian: I’m off. Going to get a hair cut and clean my apartment I guess. You?

Mickey: Work 9 to 5 just drinking coffee and trying to wake up for now

Ian: Did you like the picture?

Mickey: Fuck yes. When are you going to invite me over Red?

Ian: Come over now ;) 

Mickey: If I come over there now I would be late for work

Ian: I could be quick

Mickey: lol I would want a couple hours

Ian: mmmmm Are you sure you don’t wanna come now?

Mickey: Yes, I do. In more ways than one

Mickey grabs his cock under the covers, already hard and leaking precum against his stomach. He feels like a teenager again, his cock responding almost automatically. He stops touching, practices control, and changes the subject.

Mickey: Hey, I was wondering if you would help me with something.

The text is a double entendre, a way of getting a for sure yes out of the redhead.

Ian: I also need help, especially after last night

Mickey: Thought you woulda already dealt with that prob by now lol

Ian: It’s a persistent issue that requires your assistance

Mickey: ohhh sounding all smart this morning

Ian: You really need my help with something?

Mickey: I kinda told my sister I would help her with the wedding stuff and I have no idea what I’m doing.

Ian: And you think I know anything about weddings?

Mickey: Thought you said your parents were married

Ian: Gallagher’s don’t have weddings, we elope

Mickey: That’s how I’d do it. At this rate, I don’t know if there will be a wedding

Ian: Can’t be that bad.

Mickey: oh, it is. Trust me

Ian: fine. I’ll help you.

Mickey: Would you be my date to the wedding?

Ian: Does this mean I get to hold your hand?

Mickey: Hell yes. It’s four months away.

Ian: I can request off for work.

The message shocks Mickey. He isn't completely sold on the idea that the redhead would stick around. Sure, he says he will now, but everyone was like that in the beginning. The flirting, butterflies, and excitment usually diminished after a month; for him at least. The longest relationship he’s been in was six months and if the redhead could make it to the four-month marker it would be a surprise.

Mickey: ok

Ian: You going to let me pick you up from work today?

Mickey: I’ll be gross, I can just meet you at your place at six.

Ian: You can shower at my place and then I can take you out to dinner.

Mickey: You just wanna shower with me lol

Ian: Only if you want me to. I can pick you up at six if you want

Mickey: Yeah, okay. See you then.

Ian: Soooo fucking happy I get to see you today. :) :) :) 

Mickey doesn’t respond back to the message instead tilting his head back against the pillow and closing his eyes. It wasn’t even a question that Mickey needed to ask, he knew Ian wanted to fuck him. All the subtle hints and flirty texts confirmed it. Would he be able to keep his cool around this guy? Would he be able to control himself? He scrolls through their messages and returns to the picture from last night. He has looked at it a thousand times and each time he gets just as excited as the first time. He begins mildly stroking his cock, just the way he likes to be touched. He’s aching for more, needs to be filled up and all the other filthy things Ian said he would do to him flash in his mind.

He envisions the red head taking him from behind in a dark alley, their grunts and groans loud enough to give even James and Mandy a run for their money. In the fantasy he isn’t fearful of being heard or seen, he’s relaxed and turned on like never before. His face is pressed up against a cold brick building while Ian works his cock inside him, twisting in hard and deep against his prostate. Ian bites his neck and sucks the skin between his teeth, practically growling as his cock stretches Mickey’s ass. Mickey braces himself against the wall and moans while his body shakes and jerks through a forceful orgasm. He lets Ian cum not once, but twice inside him before finally opening his eyes.

He peels the covers off his body, breathing heavy.

Mickey starts to second guess his ability to hold back from the smooth-talking ginger. Being alone with him again might make this difficult.

Surely his mind and body could make it a day.


End file.
